Wake Up
by katdumb
Summary: As Bella saves Edward from the Volturi she realizes that Edward may not be her true love after all. All she can think about in Edward's embrace is Jacob, her Jacob. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1 Confusion

Confusion

As I ran through the cold water of the fountain I saw him walking out of the doorway of the ancient building, and willed my legs to pump faster so I could get to him in time. So I could get to him before he walked into the sunlight, into the grasp of the Volturi, into the grasp of death. He had his eyes closed as he unbuttoned his shirt and gracefully took a step forward. I jumped out of the fountain and sprinted with my arms out stretched towards him. My body slammed into his with a futile effort to push him back inside before someone saw him.

"Heaven," he whispered into my ear as he stroked my hair.

"I'm alive! Open your eyes! Look at me! I'm not dead!" I screamed trying to get him to see me. Trying to get him to understand the truth.

He slowly opened his eyes and a look of ecstatic disbelief lit up his face.

"Bella" he sang as he pulled me up into his arms.

"Now you don't have to kill yourself out of guilt" I told him quietly. "I can finally let you go."

"But I can't let you go" he replied. He looked down at my face and pulled me to him. He was trying to kiss me. I couldn't believe it. How could he want to kiss me after he broke up with me and left me as vampire bait for Victoria to easily pick off? Isn't this what I wanted? What I needed? What I'd dreamt of since he left me all alone? Suddenly I realized it wasn't Edward I wanted to kiss after all.

He touched his cold, hard lips to mine, and Jacob's smiling, happy face flashed through my mind. It was so vivid it was as if Jacob was standing right in front of me. I thought of the moment we shared right before Edward had called. That moment when the unknown was about to be known. Jacob's lips so close to mine, radiating heat and passion. I wanted that kiss more than anything at that moment.

I looked at Edward as he kissed me with his eyes closed. I wanted to run away. Run back to Jacob and feel that fire again. I wanted to finish what we had started, what Edward had interrupted.

I pulled away. Edward looked down at me confused. He kept his arms firmly around me.

"I'm so sorry I left you. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I wasn't going to kill myself out of guilt. I just couldn't live in a world in which you didn't exist" he said in that perfect, sultry, vampire voice.

Before Jacob I would have gladly accepted this reason and jumped right back into his strong, beautiful arms and kissed him until the world ended. Before Jacob I would have forgotten everything that had happened when Edward left me alone and cold in the woods that horrific day. Before Jacob I would have ignored the hole that Edward punched into my chest when he told me he didn't want me. But now that I had Jacob, I couldn't just forget about it. Jacob had never done anything remotely close to that to me. Jacob made me feel whole again. He patched the hole that Edward had so graciously punched in my chest. Jacob was my sun. I loved him. I suddenly realized that I was in love with him.

As I looked at Edward it dawned on me that the love I once felt for him had slowly ebbed away as the love I had for Jacob grew. Grew into not just a love between two best friends but into something more. So much more.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked with a worried expression on his pale face.

"What's wrong?! Are you serious? You left me! You left me all alone! I felt like my world had ended when you left and you expect me to just forgive you like that!?" I snapped my fingers and glared at him.

He smiled that over-confident smile and pulled me to his chest. "I didn't know what I was doing. I thought it was in your best interest that I quit intruding in your life. I didn't know it would be so difficult for me or you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?" he pleaded, his eyes liquid gold.

Before I could answer I heard clicking on the antique tile. I looked up and saw two cloaked figures walking towards us.

"How about we take this to a more appropriate venue?" One of them said in a deadly, frightening voice.


	2. Chapter 2 Reasons

Reasons

After we got back to Forks from our visit with the Volturi I knew I would have to set things straight with Edward and Jacob. Edward was still confident that I was going to forgive him and things were going to go back to normal, the way things had been before he left me. I knew that would never happen. Jacob had made sure of that.

We walked into the Cullen's mansion and I sat down on the ivory loveseat, contemplating what I was going to say. How I was going to explain how the situation had changed. I couldn't think of the right words to say to explain how I felt when Edward went away, how I felt when Jacob saved me from the darkness and hurt, how I felt now when Edward tried to kiss me and how all I wanted was Jacob's warm, comforting, soft arms around me and his kiss on my lips.

When I thought back to when me and Edward were in love I couldn't believe it was real. It was like a distant dream that Edward had rudely awaken me from. Jacob had showed me that reality could be better than a dream. He had showed me that I could be myself instead of trying to be perfect. He had shown me that being reckless and spontaneous was fun. He didn't have to be careful around me all the time, didn't have to worry that he was going to hurt me if we got too close. Jacob made me laugh and feel like all I had to be was Bella and that was good enough for him. Jacob was real. Edward was a dream.

Edward quickly and gingerly sat next to me on the loveseat and looked intently into me eyes. He knew I wanted to say something to him, but he had the wrong idea of what it was.

"You don't have to say anything. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you, not even if I live for eternity. I will never do anything to hurt you ever again. I will never leave your side. I love you, Bella." He caressed my cheek with his chilly fingers as he recited lines that belonged in a Hallmark card.

I turned my head. I couldn't even look at him. I had wanted this moment for so long. At least I had thought this is what I wanted. Was it really? Not anymore.

"Look Edward, things have changed since you left. I can't just pretend that nothing happened. It's not that easy. The only reason I came to Italy was to make sure you didn't kill yourself for no reason. I never said anything about things going back to the way they were before." I said in a harsh, demanding voice.

His eyes dropped and a tremor ran through his stone body. "Does this have anything to do with Jacob Black?" He sounded like he wanted to rip the loveseat in half.

I didn't know what to say. It had a lot to do with Jacob. Okay it mostly had to do with Jacob, but it also had to do with him.

"You ruined my life when you left. Do you not understand that? Do you not understand the pain that you left me with? The only reason I didn't turn into a complete zombie is because of Jacob. He…" I had lost my train of thought. Just thinking about Jacob made butterflies flutter in my stomach and my face flush red with blood.

"I'm so grateful to Jacob for keeping you safe and making you feel better, but I'm here now. If you really want to be with him, then be with him if it makes you happy. But I'm in love with you. I want to be with you. I couldn't stand to be away from you and I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost you again." He declared in a cool, calm voice.

He was driving me crazy. He wanted me to be happy? Did he really think that leaving me would make me happy? Jacob was the one who wanted me to be happy. He gave me everything I had ever wanted and never left me. Even when he thought we couldn't be friends anymore he still watched over me. He had always been there for me even after I had shut him down time and time again because I thought Edward was my soul mate like some deluded idiot. Even after all of that Jacob never gave up.

"Listen to me Edward, I need to get my thoughts together. I'm confused. I just need some time to think." I replied. Jacob always told me I had options and I had always brushed it off. I thought there was only one option: Edward. I was wrong.

I quickly and awkwardly stumbled to the door, grabbing my bag on the way out. Edward followed silently behind. We got into his silver Volve and he backed out of the garage.


	3. Chapter 3 Impulse

Impulse

The car ride home was intense. The silence screamed at me. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just sat with my arms folded over my chest waiting to be home already so I could think.

It was a good thing that Edward was a fast driver because I couldn't get home and away from his infuriating smugness quick enough. I already had my door open by the time he pulled up to the curb. He looked at me, expecting a kiss. I closed my eyes and gave him a quick, light peck on the lips. I couldn't believe he still thought that I wanted to kiss him but I didn't feel like confronting him about it just yet.

"I'll see you tonight after Charlie's snoring" he called through the car window as I sprinted inside. I slammed the door behind me without acknowledging what he had yelled at me.

The darkness of the living room surrounded me. I reached blindly for the light switch. I flicked it on and sighed to myself. Thank God Charlie wasn't home yet. I didn't feel up to that fight. I slugged upstairs and threw my bag on the floor. I didn't know what to do with myself. Without even thinking I reached for the phone and dialed Jacob's number. With my luck he was probably running around the woods, sniffing for vampires.

The phone rang once, twice, three times. I looked at the floor, my eyes tearing up. All I wanted was to hear Jacob's voice. I needed to hear it. I couldn't think of anything else in the world I wanted more.

I jumped as the loud noise of the receiver being picked up assaulted my ears.

"Hello?" Jacob. It was Jacob. I smiled to myself. I closed my eyes as I pictured him standing at the phone, tapping his foot impatiently, leaning against the living room wall.

"HELLO?" Jacob practically screamed into the phone.

I pulled the phone away from my ear. Ouch. He sounded angry. I was suddenly afraid to talk to him. After leaving him to save Edward after he begged me to stay I could only imagine how he felt. I'm sure I was the last person he wanted to hear from right now.

"Hello, Jacob" I said in a faint, frightened voice, afraid of what response was waiting for me on his end.

"Bella?" His voice was filled with disbelief. "Is that you?" There was a hopeful ring in his voice. A tear dropped from my eye and landed on the floor.

"Yeah, Jake, it's me" I choked out. The tears were strangling me. How could I have treated him so badly and yet he still sounded glad to hear from me? My heart overflowed with love for him.

"Is everything okay? Did you save Edward? What happened?" He questioned as I wiped the tears from my face.

I didn't know which question to answer first. "Yeah, Edward's fine. I got to him before he had a chance to follow through with his plan, but everything's not okay. I really need to talk to you. Can you come pick me up?" I knew I was pushing my luck but it was worth a try anyways.

"Are you kidding me? I'll be there in five minutes." He quickly replied. My heart skipped a beat as I heard the click of the receiver as he hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4 Jacob, My Jacob

Jacob, My Jacob

I nervously paced my room while I waited for Jacob to get here. I wasn't pacing long before I saw the lights of the Rabbit in the street outside of my window. I raced down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I reached the last step just as Jacob opened the door and took his first step inside. I sprinted to him, jumping into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, and burying my face into his neck. I squeezed my arms around his neck as tight as I could. He wrapped his arms under my legs still locked around him and chuckled. His infectious laugh made me smile. I looked into his dark brown eyes. This is what I wanted. Jacob was what I wanted. I could feel the warmth seeping from his skin through my clothes. I freed one of my hands from around his neck and touched his cheeked. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes.

"Jacob…" I began until I heard the slam of the cruiser door in the front yard. Damn it Charlie, great timing.

Jacob slowly and regretfully set me on the ground as Charlie walked through the front door.

"Bella! Oh my God I was so worried about you! You are in big, huge, gigantic trouble young lady! What were you doing?!" Charlie was fuming. There was literally steam coming out of his ears and his face was as red as a candied beat.

"It's a long story, dad," I answered, staring at my shoes. I did not want to get into it with Charlie right now. All I wanted was to spend time with Jacob and repair what I had done to him.

"Well you better start explaining then" he was not going to let me off the hook easily.

"Angela wanted to get away for a few days. Kind of like a mini vacation. It was a spontaneous thing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before hand but I was kidnapped!" I choked out a fake laugh at my attempt of a joke. Jacob just stared out the window. I knew he was still hurt about the real reason I left.

"Well I guess I can believe that. Angela is very commanding when she wants to be" he said sarcastically with a smirk.

"You got that right. Hey is it alright if I go to Jacob's for a little while? I've missed him since I've been gone" I gave Jake a nudge with my arm. He continued to stare out the window with that same vacant look on his face. I knew Charlie would let me go. Charlie loved Jacob. He knew he was my savior that rescued me from the deep depression I was drowning in when Edward left. What I wasn't so sure of was if Jacob still wanted me to come.

"That's fine with me. Have a good time. Don't be home too late" he replied with a smile slowly spreading over his mouth.

"Thanks dad" I said in a sing-song voice. I turned to Jacob and tried to playfully push him out of the door which didn't even budge him an inch. He looked down at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes. He didn't like it that I lied to Charlie, but he knew I didn't have a choice. He took my hand and opened the door. He lead me into the chilly air. I closed the door behind me, and stiffly got into the passenger seat of the Rabbit. The car came to life with a gravely growl, and we were on our way to La Push, my sanctuary.


	5. Chapter 5 Forgiveness

Forgiveness

The car ride to La Push was spent in mutual silence. It wasn't like the tense and uncomfortable silence between me and Edward before. This silence was natural and soothing. It helped me clear my mind and think about all the things I wanted to tell Jacob. I nestled into his side, his arm around me, and closed my eyes. I envisioned what it would be like with Jacob, and I smiled to myself. I knew Jacob was still hurt because of what I did, but he loved me, and I loved him. I was hoping that would be enough for him to forgive me.

"Wake up, Bella." Jacob was caressing my cheek with his scorching hand. It felt nice, comforting, like Jacob. My eyes fluttered open. Did I fall asleep? How long had I been asleep?

"Where are we?" As soon as I asked I knew it was a stupid question. Where else could we be except Jacob's garage where we spent months fixing up motorcycles together. Thinking about the past made my lungs close up. Things were so much simpler, nicer back then when it was just me and Jacob, before the whole werewolf thing, before the whole saving Edward thing.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Jacob started to move away from me to open his door. I grabbed his wrist to stop him. I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay right here, stay right here with him. He returned his arm around my shoulders and sat back, leaning his head on the headrest and letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm so sorry for leaving you. I just couldn't let him kill himself over me. I had to stop him." I tried to explain but it sounded like I was making excuses. Jacob listened quietly. I was hoping he was trying to understand. "When I stopped Edward from revealing himself he tried to kiss me." A low growl rumbled in Jacob's chest. I rested my hand on his heart and felt the vibrations. "When he kissed me you know what I saw?" I asked with a subtle lilt in my voice. I looked up into Jacob's face. He didn't look down at me. He just kept staring straight ahead, waiting to hear what I was going to say next. "I saw you. I saw you smiling at me. At that moment, all I wanted was to kiss you." I felt his eyes on me, on my eyes, my lips. I looked up at him. He had a pained expression on his face, like he was torn between what he was thinking and what he was feeling. I reached my hand up to touch his face. I ran my hand over his eyelids and moved down to grace his lips. I ran my fingers through his hair and held it there, trying to pull his face towards mine. He resisted. He kept his neck as straight as a board.

"Bella, I can't. I'm sorry. I can't go through this again. I know you are in love with Edward, not me. You're still mad at him for leaving. Give it time, Bella. You'll get over it and forgive him. You'll realize that you are still in love with him, and you'll want to be with him, not me." he said in a strained, choked voice. Tears rushed to my eyes. I had hurt him more than I could even imagine. I buried my head into his chest and wept. My heart hurt. I couldn't breath. I didn't want to breath. He rubbed my back slowly and gently. He laid his cheek on the top of my head. I put my arms around him and held him there, never wanting to let go. I felt Jacob's steady, soothing heartbeat and heard the whisper of his breath through his chest, something I could never do with Edward. I couldn't handle this anymore. The heat emanating from Jacob's massive body was stifling me. I needed to be in the chilly air where I could feel the wind rip through me. Where I could breath the air like cold water trickling down my throat.

I quickly sat up and yanked the door handle open. Jacob didn't try to stop me. I supposed he needed a break as well. The wind hit me like a slap in the face. I ran to my motorcycle and straddled the seat. Just before I could start the motorcycle Jacob picked me up into his arms and carried me to the house. I flung my arms and legs every which way, trying to get him to let me go. I needed to feel the wind rushing past me, my past, my present, my future rushing past me, turning everything into a blur. Turning my feelings into a blur until nothing was real, until nothing mattered. He calmly carried me into the house. It was pitch dark and yet Jacob maneuvered through the living room with ease. I quit fighting and let him take me wherever he was planning on taking me. As long as it was with him I didn't care where it was.

He kicked his bedroom door open with a bang and tenderly laid me on his bed. I scooted over so he could lay down next to me but instead of laying down he pulled the blanket over me.

"I'll call Charlie and let him know you're staying here tonight. I'm too tired to drive you back. Get some sleep." The last statement sounded harsh, it stung me, like a knife carving into my heart. He turned to leave.

"Stay with me." I pleaded. I didn't care if I sounded pathetic. "Please?" I pulled the blankets down a little ways so he could climb in under them with me. He turned around and looked at me for a long second. He sighed to himself and pulled his shirt off. He flung it across the room and kicked his shoes off. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up so he could get underneath it. He turned on his side facing away from me. I laid on my side facing his back. I cautiously put my arm around his waist, anxious to see what he would do. He didn't move. He didn't have any kind of reaction. I scooted closer to him so my body molded against his. He relaxed and sunk closer to me. I yawned. His warmth made my eyes heavy. I closed them and felt a wave of sleep wash over me.

The sun was blinding as I slowly opened my eyes. I reached out to touch Jacob to make sure he was still here with me. I grasped at air and blanket. I sat up with a start and looked around the room. Where could he be? It was still early. I heard a wolf's yowl outside and got on my knees to look out the window. I saw Jacob stalking out of the trees toward the house, his face in a stern and frustrated grimace.


	6. Chapter 6 Conflict

Conflict

I awkwardly stumbled out of the small bed, getting twisted in the blanket and tripping before I kicked the blanket off of me. I ran out the front door into the crystal clear morning. The dew was freezing on my bare feet, but I didn't feel it as I ran towards Jacob, scared of the cause for the look on his face.

"Jake, what happened?" I looked up into his concerned face with pleading eyes. He looked really upset. What could have made him this angry? I already knew the answer before he said anything. Something to do with Edward. Like always.

"Your precious bloodsucker crossed the treaty line. He hurt Embry. I…"He trailed off, staring into the distance, lost in thought.

I didn't know what to say. "Why?" was all I managed to squeak out of my compressed lungs.

"Why else, Bella? He was looking for you." His eyes squinted as he brushed past me. He took long, even strides to the garage where he got into the driver's side of the Rabbit. I could barely make out his hand signaling me to get in next to him. I jogged to the car and got in, trepidation and anxiety making me shake.

He glared out the windshield. I wanted to ask what had happened with Edward and Embry but I thought it would only make Jacob even angrier so I just kept my mouth shut. Why would Edward cross the treaty line looking for me? I didn't get it.

All of the sudden a flashback from the day before flooded my mind. "I'll see you tonight after Charlie's snoring." That's what he had yelled at me as I was running into my house to get away from him. Oh Lord. He must've flipped out when he got to my house and I wasn't there. I felt horrible. I knew that I was still hurt because Edward had left me, but that didn't mean that I had to totally forget about him. He probably thought I was in trouble. He probably thought that I was being mauled by werewolves (which is totally ridiculous) or my body was being drained of all its blood by Victoria. He was probably sick with worry and it was all my fault. It was my fault that Edward felt that he needed to cross treaty lines to make sure I was safe and that Embry got hurt trying to protect his tribe and they're territory. I put my head in my hands.

"Its ok. Don't beat yourself up too badly over it. All that leech did was break Embry's leg and give him a shiner. He'll be fine. He's a quick healer, we all are. It's a good thing I got there in time to mediate before it got too serious, though. Embry didn't stand a chance against that pasty faced mind reader." Jacob continued to watch the road with an irritated expression masking his face, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth set in a hard line. He looked like a different person. He didn't look like my Jacob.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told Edward I was coming over so he wouldn't worry. I was just in such a hurry to see you that I sorta kinda forgot about Edward." This was the right thing to say. Jacob's face lit up and a slow smile spread over his mouth.

"Really? You forgot about him because you wanted to see me?" His tone couldn't be more filled with disbelief if I had told him I was an alien from Zoltan.

I looked down at my hands lying limply in my lap. All my blood rushed to my face. This was stupid. I was talking to Jacob here. I shouldn't be embarrassed, but I was. After his rejection I was embarrassed to tell him again how I felt about him now that I realized that I was in love with him. After I realized that all I wanted was him.

"It's true. You were all I could think about. It almost felt like Edward never even existed anymore. As if he never existed. It felt like he had fulfilled his promise that it would be like he never existed when he left me." I looked over at Jacob, his strong, big hands lightly gripping the wheel.

"Bella, you do not know how long I have waited to hear you say that." I took one of his hands off the steering wheel and held it mine, lacing our fingers together.

When I realized where we were going I jumped a foot out of my seat. The familiar drive way surrounded by trees made my stomach turn. This was the last place I wanted to be.

"Why are we here?" I inquired in the calmest, most collected voice I could muster.

"I think there's someone here that wants to talk to you" Jacob answered quietly as he kissed the back of my hand that was interlaced with his.


	7. Chapter 7 Complications

Complications

I knew I had no choice. It was time to face the music. It was time to put up or shut up. I didn't want to but I needed to. Edward and I had some things to settle. I looked down at my fingers still woven in his. He slowly released his fingers and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Will you give me a kiss for luck?" I knew I was grasping at straws but I needed his comfort now more than ever. I needed my sun to keep me warm. I needed him to help me through this.

He bit his lip as he took my chin in his hand and turned my face. He gave me a tender kiss on my cheek. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of his soft lips on my skin. I was ready to face Edward now knowing I would be leaving with Jacob afterwards.

I reluctantly opened my car door and pulled myself out of my seat. I looked up the drive and took a deep breath.

"About time," Alice teased playfully as she loped towards me.

I jumped as Alice practically appeared out of nowhere. I looked back at Jacob.

"I'll be right here waiting for you," he reassured me.

I nodded my head as I started my trek up the drive to the Cullens' mansion. Alice took my hand and walked next to me, humming quietly to herself.

"You know Edward has been worried sick about you. He was so worried that you were hurt. He loves you so much, Bella. When you weren't there when he got to your house last night, he lost it," she explained as we strolled through the trees.

"I've been having second thoughts about Edward, Alice. I mean I love him but…" I didn't want to talk about this with Alice. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that I was in love with Jacob, not Edward.

"Well whatever you decide to do remember that all me and Edward and the rest of us want is for you to be happy." Alice slowed her pace as we walked up the porch steps. I could see Edward standing in the living room, looking out the window, waiting for me.

I hesitantly opened the front door. Edward was by my side in a heartbeat. He grasped my hand in his and led me upstairs to his room. He closed the door behind us and sat down on his couch. I sat down next to him and avoided his gaze by reading all the names of the books on his shelf.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for everything I have put you through." All the smugness from the day before was gone. "I love you more than anything and I was stupid to assume that you could easily forgive me. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I would understand if you didn't want anything to do with me ever again." His voice cracked as he struggled to find the words to say. My heart hurt as I listened to his pained voice fill my ears. I turned to face him. He looked up to meet my gaze. As I looked into his bronze eyes I felt all my old feelings for him flood my body. It was as if we had traveled back in time before he had left me, before I had fallen in love with Jacob.

"Oh Edward, I don't think I'll ever be over you." My frustration tainted my voice. I got up and started pacing. I didn't want to love Edward anymore. I knew our obsessive relationship was unhealthy. I didn't want to be that dependent on another person ever again.

Edward stood up and grasped my shoulders with his marble hands. "I have never regretted anything more than leaving you. You're everything to me." He pulled me closer to him. I didn't want to give in to his advance but I couldn't help myself. My old feelings came back with a vengeance. Edward leaned down and kissed me. It didn't feel right. It felt like something was missing. I closed my eyes and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer to me. Behind my eye lids Jacob's face appeared, smiling at me.

I quickly and forcefully pulled away. "I cant do this. I'm not in love with you anymore. I…" Something outside caught my attention. I turned to look out the window. Jacob's Rabbit was parked by the curb still but Jacob wasn't behind the wheel. I saw a flash of golden brown fur dart through the trees.


	8. Chapter 8 Danger

Danger

"Just shut up, Edward." My anger flared, burning my throat and scorching in my eyes. "You left me. I was so in love with you, and you just left me. You almost killed yourself because you just assumed I was dead without even checking your facts first," I practically screamed. "You crossed the treaty line and hurt Embry. What were you thinking!"

"I panicked when you weren't home. I wasn't thinking. All I could think about were those mangy wolves hurting you. I had to know you were safe, and I was willing to do anything it took," he responded with unadulterated sorrow and pain in his voice. "Embry tried to stop me. He was in his wolf form so I read his thoughts. He was shocked to see me. He thought I was gone forever. I asked him where you were, and of course he didn't know. I got so angry. I couldn't control myself…" he looked past me out the window. He squinted his eyes.

I didn't want to hear his excuses. They didn't mean anything to me anymore. I suddenly remembered what I had seen out of the window. I turned to look again. I heard loud howling coming from deep in the woods.

Had Jacob seen Edward kiss me? My stomach turned. My vision blurred as my eyes filled with tears. How could I continue to hurt Jacob after everything that had happened. I looked up at Edward, wishing I was as strong as him. All I wanted to do was strangle that perfect, pale, cold neck of his.

"I have to go. I can't be here anymore." I took a step towards the door, but Edward put his arm in front of me to stop me.

"Get out of my way!" I tried to push his arm out of my way. I would have had more of a chance of pushing an 18-wheeler out of my way.

Edward's eyes grew. They were filled with worry and fear. "Jacob's in trouble," he breathed through clenched teeth. "Stay here and don't move," he commanded in a harsh but loving tone. Alice appeared in the doorway. "Stay with her," Edward demanded as he dropped his arm and rushed out of the room.

"What's going on!" I screamed but it was too late. I saw a blur out of the window enter the woods.

Alice put her arms around me. "Everything will be fine. Calm down." Her soothing voice had no affect. How did she know everything was going to be fine? Her visions didn't work when a werewolf was involved. I collapsed in her arms, unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9 Dream

Thanks to everyone who is reading my story and leaving reviews! I really appreciate it!

Dream

I was in the meadow. The sun was blinding. I squinted my eyes and looked around. I was alone. I couldn't understand why I was here. Wasn't I just in Edward's room? I heard low growling behind me. I spun around. I was staring a huge wolf in the face. It stalked out of the trees slowly towards me, keeping its eyes locked on mine. I gradually began to step backwards away from the ferocious wolf. For some reason I wasn't afraid. I just continued to calmly back away, as if the wolf was nothing more than a puppy. I abruptly felt arms lock around my chest from behind me. Before I even had time to think I impulsively jumped into the air to free myself from the hold. I jumped fifty feet into the air. As I felt the wind blow through my hair I wondered how in the hell I was able to jump so high. I landed on the ground silently and looked to see what had grabbed me. It was Edward. As soon as I had a chance to glimpse him, he was after me again, just a streak of color. The wolf followed as I turned to run. I was running so fast. I imagined that I was only a blur just like Edward had seemed to me. How was the possible? Me, Bella Swan, the clumsiest, most uncoordinated girl on the planet was running faster than a vampire and a werewolf. I ran through the trees like they were nothing, like they were air. I jumped over fallen logs and tree roots as if I already knew they were there. I continued to run as fast as I could and yet I didn't get tired, not even a little winded. What was going on? I didn't get it.

The trees faded away. I was standing in front of my house. I looked up into my bedroom window and saw…me. What was going on? How could I be seeing myself when I was standing in the street? I continued to watch myself through the window, confused. I looked down at my hands. They were glittering in the sunlight. I turned them and watch the prisms of color make rainbows. I glimpsed a lock of my hair lying on my shoulder. It was flame red. What happened to me! Why was my hair red like…hers?

"Victoria, don't even think about moving." I heard Edward's voice next to me. I turned my head to look at him, but he was gone. I heard a low snarl on my other side. I turned my head again, but the wolf was gone. I looked up into the window. I was still there, totally unaware of the vampire standing on the street outside. I felt a burning in my throat as I gazed into the window. I was thirsty, very thirsty, but this thirst was different. It was fueled by hate and fury, by vengeance. It consumed by entire being. My hands curled into claws. I licked my lips and walked towards the house.

"Bella, wake up! You're ok! Stop screaming!" my eyes shot open as Alice began to shake me. My throat was sore. I could tell I had been screaming in my sleep again. My eyes were wet. I wiped the tears away as I sat up. I rubbed my head and blinked my eyes, trying to get my dream out of my head. It scared me just to think about it.

"Is Jacob alright? Where is he? What happened!" I couldn't keep the hysteria out of my voice. I jumped to my feet and raced down the stairs two at a time, my mind going through every possible scenario, making me feel nauseous.

Alice whizzed past me. She stopped in front of me. "He's fine. He's in Carlisle's office. He…" Before she could finish, I glimpsed Edward coming out of the kitchen, a long cut across his cheek and his arm in a sling. I ran past Alice and grabbed Edward's good arm.

"What happened?" I stared into Edward's eyes, trying to see what he had seen.

"Jacob and I had a little run in with Victoria," he responded in a hostile, cold tone.


	10. Chapter 10 Threat

Threat

"What?" I couldn't breath. My knees buckled, and Edward grabbed my arms to keep me upright. Victoria. The name made fear ripple down my spine. I looked up at Edward. "What happened? Are you okay? Is Jacob okay? Tell me everything!" I nearly screeched. It felt good to scream. It released some of the terror pulsing through my body.

"Don't worry, Bella. When she comes back we'll be ready for her." Is that all he was going to tell me? Of course it was because Edward always kept things from me to "protect me" or whatever. That was getting old fast. If he wasn't going to tell me what happened then I would ask someone who would.

I jerked my arms out of Edward's grasp and ambled towards Carlisle's office. I threw the door open and stopped dead in my tracks. Jacob was sitting on a table filled with medical equipment, his entire chest bandaged, blood seeping through. But that wasn't want made me halt mid-step like a deer in headlights. Rosalie was sitting in a chair in front of the table, laughing at something that Jacob had just said. I had never seen ice princess Rosalie laugh. Maybe a fake laugh, but never such a deep, hearty, meaningful laugh like the laugh that was emitting from her perfect mouth now. I stared blankly at her open lips, listening to the ringing sound of her laughter. She looked up at me, a confused look on her glowing face.

"Earth to Bella," Jacob teased playfully. My head snapped up from Rosalie's stare. My mind cleared, and I suddenly realized why I had just barged into the room, because the was what it felt like at the moment. It felt like I was interrupting Jacob and Rosalie. How weird. Why would Rosalie even be in here talking with a…werewolf. She always acted like she hated the very sight of them. I didn't have time to worry about that now.

"What happened with Victoria?" I couldn't keep the panic out of my voice. Rosalie got up and put a hand on my shoulder. She directed me into the chair she had just been sitting in and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her with a click. I didn't watch her leave. My eyes were glued to Jacob's face, clouded over with concern and hesitation. "You better tell me or else…" I couldn't think of anything to say. What could I possibly threaten a werewolf with? I scooted to the edge of my seat and looked up into Jacob's eyes. "Please," I pleaded. "Please just tell me."

Jacob looked down into my glistening eyes, brimming with tears. He sighed. He knew he couldn't keep things from me no matter what Edward said. "Victoria was snooping around, doing some surveillance. I saw her in the woods while I was waiting for you. Her red hair is easy to spot. I phased and chased after her, sending the pack a warning. I was hoping they would get there fast enough to help me, but they were all spread out, patrolling the treaty line. I cornered her in a clearing when Edward got there. He must have heard my alert. Good thing he did because that stupid Raggedy Ann bloodsucker was not playing around. She caught me off guard for a split second while I was trying to listen to see where the pack was. She grabbed me and forced me to the ground. She cut me up pretty bad while she had me pinned. Edward quickly grabbed her and threw her off me into a tree. She jumped up and ran at Edward. I pushed Edward out of the way. That surprised her. She tried to stop but she ran right into me. I bit her in the shoulder as hard as I could. It was disgusting! She ran off after that." Jacob shook his head. "She is so annoying!" He jumped off the table and came towards me. I stood up. My heart was pounding. He caressed my cheek. "I will never let her hurt you. Never. I would die first," he whispered with true conviction in his voice.

"I know," I murmured. He tilted my head up towards his. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sensation of his lips on mine.

The door clicked open. I felt a breeze through the doorway. Jacob pulled away. My eyes jerked wide, anger corroding my veins as I turned to see who had ruined this perfect moment. Rosalie stood in the doorway, her hand still on the doorknob.


	11. Chapter 11 Nuisance

Nuisance

Rosalie stood silently in the doorway. The sun from the window behind her cast her in shadow.

"What do you want?" I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice, but I had a feeling I failed miserably.

"Carlisle sent me in to make sure Jacob was alright," she responded defensively.

"He's fine," I snarled. "He's a werewolf. They're fast healers." Jacob barked out a laugh, recognizing the quote. I was hoping she would get the message and leave, but she still stood in the doorway, her dainty hand clutching the doorknob, her bronze eyes peering at Jacob with an almost affectionate expression.

"Are you alright, Jacob?" she asked, her voice tinkling with true concern and endearment. Was I dreaming? What was going on here?

"Did I stutter? I said he's fine!" I quickly moved to shove her out and slam the door shut behind her, but Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Woah, woah, ladies! No need to fight!" Jacob teased, trying to play it off as a joke. I looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on between him and Rosalie. His gaze drifted from me to her, an anxious expression forcing his eyebrows together and his mouth into a tight line. "Tell Carlisle I'm fine. Bells is right. I'm a fast healer," he said, winking at Rosalie. My throat burned. He winked at her? She giggled like a little school girl and left the room, leaving the door open behind her. I pulled my arm out of Jacob's searing grip and slammed the door as hard as I could, releasing all the tension and anger surging through my body into the doorframe.

I couldn't take it any longer. I ran at Jacob, throwing my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face into my hair. His breath on my neck sent sparks of electricity down my back. "What's going on with you and Rosalie?" It came out a frightened whisper. I was scared of what he was going to say. Did he really think I was still in love with Edward and maybe he was trying to move on? But wait a second, Rosalie is with Emmett. How could she blatantly flirt with Jacob? None of this made any sense.

"She was just keeping me company while I healed up. You know, she can be really nice when she wants to." More like when she wants something, I thought to myself. He wrapped his arms around me tighter. "Believe me, you have nothing to worry about." And with that he looked deep into my eyes. He leaned down, letting me pull him softly with my arms that were still around his neck. He kissed me softy, our lips molding to fit each other perfectly. My head started to spin and my knees felt weak, but I knew Jacob wouldn't let me fall. He would never let me fall as long as I lived. Through that sweet, simple kiss I knew I was in love with Jacob and that there was no going back. This kiss was completely different than anything I had ever felt before. Edward's kisses always had an edge to them, like the cold blade of a knife. Edward's kisses were harsh and left me wanting more. Jacob's kiss was gentle and let me decide for once where it was going to lead. I slowly pulled away, not wanting to ruin a perfect kiss by getting carried away. I ran my hand across Jacob's dark cheek and dropped it to hold his hand. He intertwined his fingers in mine. I didn't want this moment to end, but a loud clatter on the other side of the door made us both jump, bringing us back to reality. Our own little world that we had created shattered around us.


	12. Chapter 12 Discovery

Discovery

I strode to the door as calmly as I could and yanked it open. My eyes widened in surprise. Towering over me were Sam and the rest of the pack, panting and shirtless as always.

"Where's Jacob?" Sam asked in an authoritative voice. I was too intimidated to answer. I couldn't think of what to say fast enough. He nudged past me into Carlisle's office, pushing me in the shoulder with enough force to make me gasp. Sam was angry, really angry.

"What were you thinking! You could have been killed! Why did you have to engage her? Why couldn't you have just followed her until we got there?" Sam was chastising Jacob like he was a little boy. It was embarrassing. I could see Jacob's face flush. Jacob just stared at the floor, knowing he deserved what he got.

The rest of the pack slowly edged their way into the room. They didn't want to miss Jacob getting chewed out, especially because of me. They formed a semi-circle behind Sam, their arms crossed over their chests. I glanced at Embry. He looked perfectly normal. I guess that shiner that Edward had given him that morning was all healed by now.

"Will you please explain to me what was going through your head!" The screaming seemed to be making Sam angrier. It was obvious this was not a rhetorical question. Sam's chest heaved with frustration as he waited to hear Jacob's response.

"I thought I could take her," Jacob finally whispered so quietly that it was barely audible.

"Yeah well you can't! Thank God that bloo-I mean boy came in time to save your sorry butt." Sam walked over to Jacob and put his hand on his shoulder. "We were all so worried about you. I mean you could have been killed." Sam looked into Jacob's face. Jacob rose his eyes to meet Sam's.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be done with her once and for all. I wasn't expecting her to be so tough." Jacob sighed. He looked at me, and his eyes filled with tears. "I wanted Bella to be safe. I didn't want her to have to worry anymore. I wanted to take care of it for her."

A lump filled my throat. I hated when the people I loved put themselves in danger because of me. It made me feel like the bad guy, like the dangerous one, like the killer.

At that moment Carlisle walked in. The atmosphere in the room was surprisingly calm. The pack felt comfortable around Carlisle because they knew he was different from other vampires. He was on their side.

"I need to talk to Sam in private, please." Carlisle motioned for everyone to leave the room. As we all filed out I looked back at Carlisle. His face looked troubled. He rubbed my arm as I walked past him out of the room. I sat down on the stairs and put my face in my hands. This cannot be good.

Rosalie was waiting outside for us. She walked up to Jacob, not even noticing the others even existed. Her pale hair shone in the setting sun. Her perfect arm nestled its way into the crook of Jacob's muscular arm. Her lips searched for Jacob's ear. She whispered conspiratorially as she leaned in closer to Jacob's side. Jacob shook his head. "No I deserved it," he explained somberly, looking down at Rosalie's hand as it grabbed his. His brows furrowed. He slowly pulled himself away from her. He gave her an apologetic smile and made his way to the stairs. He leaned on the banister and looked down at me. I would have given anything to be with Jacob alone. All I wanted was to feel his warm embrace, his lips on mine, his hair between my fingers. I wanted him. I felt like an idiot. I had so many more things that I should be thinking about, should be worrying about, but none of those things were anywhere close to being on my mind. Jacob consumed every thought in my head. I took his hand and pulled him down onto the stair next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder. I nuzzled my head into his neck. A new thought popped into my mind. Rosalie. What was possessing Rosalie to act in such a peculiar way?

I heard the front door open and looked up, the chilly night breeze blowing in and brushing my face. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett elegantly strolled in, taking in the presence of the pack with understanding. I seemed to be the only one out of the loop. Of course Carlisle would have told them that the pack was coming.

As soon as Emmett saw me crumpled on the stairs he rushed towards me and pulled me into a crippling hug. He spun me around, quietly chuckling in my ear. He set me down, and I caught a glimpse of Rosalie's face. It was contorted in a sneer.


	13. Chapter 13 Jealousy

Jealousy

"I was so worried about you, Bella!" Emmett's smile beamed down on me like a ray of sunshine. I couldn't really understand his enthusiasm, but I smiled up at him anyways. His blinding smile faded as he glimpsed Jacob standing behind me on the stairs.

"Where were you guys?" I finally stammered after a long, awkward silence which consisted of Jacob and Emmett staring at each other.

"We were doing a little tracking, trying to see if we could map out where Victoria was heading. Me and Jasper were out hunting when Carlisle told us what happened. Alice and Edward met up with us in the clearing and we followed her scent all the way to the Canadian border. She's really fast," Emmett laughed, rubbing his chin. The sides of my mouth slowly turned into a frown. I looked back at Jacob. I hated this. I hated not knowing what Victoria had up her sleeve. I hated knowing that she was out there somewhere, watching, waiting for her next opportunity.

Exhaustion punched me in the face. All this excitement made my legs feel like Jell-O. "Jacob, do you think you can drive me home so I can get some rest. I can barely stand let alone keep my eyes open." I couldn't decide if I was asking Jacob for a ride because I was tired or because I wanted an excuse to be alone with him.

"No, you're staying here. Going home is a death wish." I peered around Emmett to the source of the declaration. Rosalie stood in the same place, holding her arm across her chest. I anxiously glanced at Edward. He understood. He nodded his head.

"Rosalie's right. You are mush safer here." He never ceased to amaze me. I had just broken up with him for Jacob and yet he was still willing to let me stay in his home so he could protect me. I opened my mouth to say something but Edward interrupted me. "You don't have to say anything. Even after everything that's happened I still care about you more than you can ever know." I quickly strode towards Edward and wrapped my arms around his marble neck, laying my head on his chest. He loosely wrapped his arms around my waist, understanding and acceptance coursing between us. I knew we would always be connected no matter what happened. We would always have each other. I pulled away and touched his stone cheek.

"Thank you." It was a loaded statement. I was thanking him for so much, for letting be in his life, for loving me, for protecting me, for accepting me for who and what I was and not wishing for me to change. I was thanking him for letting me choose my own path, for choosing Jacob.

He grabbed my hand from his cheek and held it in his. He nodded his head. He didn't need to say anything. The silence hung tangible in the air like fog. Embry cleared his throat.

"I wonder what Sam and Carlisle are talking about?" Paul asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. It was obvious he was bored and anxious for something to happen.

Before anyone could answer Sam and Carlisle walked out of the office, pulling everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

Carlisle walked to the center of the room, taking center stage. "I know you all are probably wondering what is going on. Sam will inform the pack, and I will inform my family tomorrow after we have all gotten some rest and a break from all the excitement." Sam nodded his head and started for the front door, the pack's cue to follow. All of them waved goodbye to the Cullens as they strolled out the door into the chilly night air. I turned to say goodbye to Jacob. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew he didn't have a choice. It felt like if he left now I would never see him again, like he would evaporate into thin air. He walked over to me from the stairs and hugged me. I could tell he didn't want to leave either. It was an effort to pull away from each other. He gave me and quick peck and ran for the door, not saying a word. He didn't have to. There wasn't much to say. I watched him through the window hurry to phase and catch up with the pack. I missed him already.

Rosalie came up behind me and grabbed my hand. "You and Alice can stay in my room tonight. We can have a girl's night." I had never heard Rosalie use the words "girl's" and "night" consecutively in a sentence before. Alice stood across the room, gawking at Rosalie. I pulled my eyes away from Alice's disbelieving expression and forced them to look at Rosalie.

"Yeah, sure." It was all I could think of to say. I let Rosalie pull me up to her room by my hand. I was in a daze. I didn't know what Rosalie was playing at but it scared me.

"I'll just be a minute," Alice said as she followed us up the stairs and past us into her own room down the hall. She couldn't hide the confusion in her voice anymore than I could.

Rosalie opened the door to her room and I just then realized I had never been in it before. The walls were painted an icy blue with white, lace curtains. A huge vanity took up one entire wall, jewelry spilling out of tiny boxes resting on the top. She had a chaise lounge in the corner which I promptly sat down in while she sat in the seat at the vanity.

She gazed at herself in the mirror while I waited for her to say something or for Alice to come back. I rested my head in my hand. The silence was killing me.

"Bella Swan," Rosalie said demurely. "Bella Swan, what is it about you?" The demure tint in Rosalie's voice was gone. It was replaced with hostility.


	14. Chapter 14 Truth

Truth

Rosalie twisted around in her chair so she was facing me. Her golden eyes bored into mine. I couldn't breath. Her expression was like two cold, hard hands crushing my throat.

"What is it about you that guys find so irresistible? I really don't get it. You're just a boring, plain human. What redeeming qualities do you possess that warrants men to fall to their knees in front of you, especially men like Edward and Jacob besides the whole damsel in distress act." Rosalie was talking very softly but the edge in her voice, the hysteria made me shake. She continued to stare at me as if she would find the answer written on my face. "I just don't understand. I mean look at me and then look at you. I look like Aphrodite herself next to your plain Jane. I'm more intelligent than you. I am better than you at everything. You're literally good for nothing. What do you have that I don't?" The last sentence was a sob. Her wall of anger was crumbling before her eyes and was being replaced with desperation. She turned around in her chair and looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled out a sterling silver brush and slowly started to brush her hair. She was right. She was the embodiment of Aphrodite. I was the embodiment of Patty Greene from Square Pegs.

I didn't know if she wanted me to answer the question. I sat watching her brush her supermodel hair in silence, wanting to say something reassuring, but I couldn't think of what I could possibly say.

As I watched Rosalie's reflection in the mirror, I could see the fire reignite in her eyes. She threw the brush down on the vanity, breaking the handle in half and creating a crater in the wood. I jumped in my seat as Rosalie sprang out of her chair and turned to face me.

My mind was reeling. What did I ever do to Rosalie? Was it not enough for her to have Emmett? Did she also want every other guy on the planet? Did she seriously think that I was any competition to her? Wait a second, maybe I was, I thought with a smirk forming on my lips.

She walked towards me, furry trailing behind her. She sat next to me, taking my hand in her frigid, smooth hand. She looked down at our hands, comparing the two.

"You know Carlisle changed me to be somewhat of a companion to Edward. He didn't want Edward to be lonely like he was. After Carlisle changed me though, Edward didn't want anything to do with me. I would look at myself and not understand why he didn't want me. I was perfect in everyway. I am perfect in everyway. I was made for him and yet he chooses a lowly human girl over me. Why?" She asked through clenched teeth. Her hand was slowly getting tighter and tighter around mine. I could hear my joints pop. She was starting to piss me off. I didn't think I could take much more of this.

"You really want to know?" I asked looking straight into Rosalie's face. She stiffly nodded her head. I put my lips right next to her ear, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her hair and skin. "Because perfection is boring," I whispered, lingering next to her ear while her mind festered over what I had just said. I could feel the rage and ferocity burn through her body. It was so strong she couldn't even move. I pulled away and took my hand out hers which balled into a fist. I caressed the side of her face affectionately. "You know for someone so perfect you sure have shitty self-esteem." There's was nothing else to say. I stood up, strength and power racing through my bones and muscles. I strode towards the door, reaching for the handle. Before I could open the door I heard a faint growl. I stopped, not bothering to turn around.

"I let you have Edward, but you will never have Jacob," She murmured faintly. I stared at the door, frozen to the spot. I didn't want to have to compete for Jacob. I knew I wouldn't have to. He had already chosen me. I smiled to myself as I opened the door and walked down the hall to Alice's room.


	15. Chapter 15 Fear

Fear

As I walked down the hall to Alice's room the confidence I had just had slowly turned into unease. My heart started to pound and my palms began to sweat at the thought of Jacob choosing Rosalie over me. I had told myself that it would never happen, but seeing Rosalie's determination made me doubt myself.

I tapped on Alice's door and heard a faint "Come in" on the other side. I anxiously opened the door and sat next to Alice on the floor where she was painting her toenails a dark magenta color. My eyes flickered across the room, unable to focus on one thing. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, holding them tight against my chest. I rested my head which had started to throb from trying not to cry against my knees.

"What did Rosalie do this time?" Alice asked calmly, never taking her eyes off her toenails.

I didn't want to tell her. I wanted to pretend that nothing had happened. I wanted to pretend that me and Rosalie had talked about the weather or some movie that had just come out or some celebrity couple that had just broken up. I took a deep breath, my eyes transfixed on the nail polish shining in the light of the lamp.

"She told me…" I was suddenly afraid that if I told Alice it would some how make it come true, would somehow make it reality. I decided to not repeat it. I thought up a lie that would explain why I was acting the way I was. "She just told me that she was glad that I had dumped Edward. She told me I wasn't good enough for him anyway."

"Pssh she's one to talk. Edward never wanted her. She's just jealous." Alice had no idea how accurate her statement actually was. I got up and laid on Alice's fancy shmancy Italian couch. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind of Rosalie's threat.

"It's time to get up sleepy head. Wakey wakey eggs and bakey. " Alice opened the curtains with a flourish, her skin sparkling in the sunlight. I winked my eyes, trying to wake myself up. I could hear deep voices downstairs, Jacob's in particular. Before Alice could say another word, I was pulling on a pair of jeans and bolting for the door. I tiptoed down the hall to the stairs and peered down into the living room where the pack and the Cullens were deep in conversation.

"It appears that Victoria's army of newborn vampires is quite larger than any of us anticipated. There are not enough of us, even with our combined forces, to risk fighting them," Carlisle explained, not noticing me eavesdropping from the stairs.

"Well how many of them do you think there are?" Sam asked, his voice filled with concern as he looked around the room.

"After reading the newspapers from this past week, the murders seem to have doubled. I would estimate about forty, twice as much as I had thought when Jasper had first suggested to me that Victoria might be building an army." Carlisle looked at Jasper for confirmation. Jasper nodded his head in agreement. My head began to spin, and my knees began to shake. Forty newborn vampires were coming for me and the people I loved, and I was completely helpless. I didn't care of they knew I was there anymore. I slowly descended the stairs carefully, taking one step at a time so I wouldn't trip from my shaking knees and my blurred vision. As I reached the ground level I felt my knees give way and Jacob's strong, warm, comforting arms catch me before I could fall.

"Woah Bells," he stammered as he picked me up into his arms and took me upstairs. Alice met us at the top of the landing and directed him into her room.

"Lay her on the couch," she instructed as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Jacob gently set me on the couch and sat next to me. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder. I was so sick of Jacob seeing me cry. Things were bad enough without him seeing me break down every time something happened. He pulled away from me and softly pushed my chin up with his hand. He wiped away the tears rolling down my cheeks. I leaned in and kissed him hard, pushing him back against the arm of the couch. He held my face in between his hands and kissed me back, adding to the pressure between our lips. I leaned back on the couch pulling him with me, feeling him settle in between my legs. His body molded perfectly to mine, matching the contours of my waist. I searched for the button of his jeans, still kissing him, releasing all my worries and fears into him. He grabbed my wrist as I reached the belt loop of his jeans.

"Don't" he whispered as he gently kissed me. "Not yet. I don't want it to be like this. Not here." He pulled himself off the couch and offered his hand to me. I grabbed it as he helped me up. I looked down at the ivory carpet, dejected. All I wanted was him, all of him, especially now when all I could think about was Victoria and her growing army. He led me down the stairs where the Cullens and the pack were still deep in discussion.


End file.
